Extinction
by SpinoGuy
Summary: Now this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Anyway, I will put up a sequel to this, which features everybody's favorite monster king, so look it up under him. I might not upload it if this one isn't liked, so review and hopefully like it.


It was a hot summer day in a badland dig. A digger was working late. The others left, but he wanted to stay and continue the dig. He was very hot and sweaty, but he want to earn that pay of his. All of a sudden he saw a man wandering in the badlands. "Hello!" he yelled. "Are you lost or injured?!" The man did not answer. He just kept walking toward him. The digger ran up with a bottle of water just in case he dehydrated. "Here have some water." The man looked at the water and then the digger. _"Los a Raptor_,_"_ the man said. "Los a what?"

He then heard it. A snarl. It was not very loud, but he could hear it. He looked all over the badlands. The attack came fast and swift. A lizard seven feet tall rant toward the man. Even though the lizard was running very fast, it was almost like slow motion. He could see a three clawed hand with a very muscular arm. Its foot had a large hooked second claw. He knew what the lizard was the minute he saw that claw on its foot. Then everything went dark.

Dr. Alan Grant looked curiously at the dig site before him. Just last night a digger who works for him went missing. There was no hint of what took him. It was like he just disappeared. What ever happened to him, he doubted they'd ever find out. He went back to the trailer that had all the bone fragments they had collected. He went up to the nearest table to look over the find. "What do you think happened to him, Alan?" He looked over to see his best friend and co-digger, Ellie Sattler. She was a beautiful woman of thirty. She had long blond hair and a beautiful face. "I don't know Ellie, maybe he just got sick and tired of working like this and decided to just walk away," he replied.

"Or maybe one of the bones took him," she said jokingly. Grant didn't think the humor was appropriate, but he couldn't help but smile. "_Senior _Grant, you have a visitor waiting for you," said one of the Hispanic diggers. "Thank you,Carlos." Grant went outside to the visitor. He found this visitor strange. This visitor was a man in a suit. He didn't seem to know that wasn't the proper attire. The man came up to Grant. "Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Alan Grant," said the man. "I'm him," said Grant. "Ah, excellent. My name is Eric Kirby. I am from a corporation called InGen. Heard of them?" he asked. "Yeah I heard of them. Aren't they a military corporation?" "Yes, among other things. We came to ask you for assistance on a project we're doing." Grant noticed Eric was nervous. "What kind of project are you talking about?" he asked. Eric replied, "Although you might not believe it, we need help from paleontologist. It's something to do with your field."

Grant thought that couldn't be possibly be true. But curiosity got the better of him. "What is the help you seek from us? What could we possibly give a military corporation?" "Well, we can't tell you that right now, but we can tell you what we can give to you. Fifty thousand to come with us, and an extra thousand each day. That can fully fund your dig for another three years, correct?" Grant knew the opportunity was too good to resist. "Could I come with?" asked Ellie. "Why, of course. We'll pay you the exact same amount as Dr. Grant, Ms. Sattler." Grant then replied…

"Yes, of course." Grant looked at the annoyance in front of him. He had only recently met this man, but he already hated him. Donald Malcolm was sitting right in front of him arguing with Eric Kirby. "Alright you got me there, chaos theory is one way to look at life, but it is not the only way of it." "Mr. Kirby, you have no idea what you are talking about right now. Although there are other ways to look at things, this is the only correct way. What you brought us here for makes no sense and there for it is chaos." Grant thought that he would never shut up. Ellie thought the exact same way. For some reason they picked this idiot up. True he was brilliant in his own right, but damn was he annoying.

Malcolm was a tall skinny man of thirty-something. He had black hair and was dressed in all black, with the exception of gray socks. He was a mathematic. He was very annoying. "Look Dr. Malcolm, I have no doubt each and every one of you wants an explanation. And you'll get it when we get there, deal?" said Eric.

The helicopter landed at the site where they were to meet. A man came out to meet him. "Hi, my name is Billy Brennan, but you can call me Billy." He shook hands with everyone and showed them were they were to go. They were lead right to a metal housing. There were only a few people there. A tall, balding man. A fat slob that looked like he was about to fall asleep. And an old man of seventy-seven. The old one came up to them and said, "Hello, it's finally nice to meet you all. My name is John Hammond. This here is Dennis Nedry. And the tall man is Lewis Dodgson." Dodgson nodded, and Nedry fell asleep. "Wake up, you fatass!" He jumped up out of his chair. "Anyway, I've all called you hear for a very important matter. Although you won't believe me, you'll believe what I am about to show you. A few months ago, there were huge earthquake's all along the Atlantic, Pacific, and Indian oceans. Although we once thought that if the Atlantic had an earthquake, it'd disappear."

"It didn't. Instead of the Atlantic disappearing, something came out. Monsters." "You mean like Godzilla?" asked Malcolm. "No, of course not. These monsters were living sixty-five million years ago. The dinosaurs. Now don't jump to conclusions. We have video of this event." A video was played as the room went pitch black. A military base being torn apart by three Spinosaurus, battling two Tyrannosaurus Rex's. They watched in awe as the monsters tore each other apart. Another video showed a small village being eaten by_velociraptors_. The raptors jump into houses and ate the families. They were thankful that the video didn't have sound.

"Although the majority of the attacks come from the carnivore's, there has been herbivore attacks." They watch as the screen went to a heard of pachycephalosaurus stampeded through a small town. The people were running for their lives. An Apatosaurus heard was destroying Jasper, Nevada.

"Now, what we need from all of you is to help us stop these damn things, before they destroy us all," Hammond said. "You think they're going to destroy us. Granted they'll reduce the population us us severely, but we will survive, just not as the dominant species," replied Malcolm. He stood up and started out the door. "And I guaran-damn-tee that."

When he walk outside, he was jolted up into the air. His lower half fell to the ground, revealing intestines and his spine, which was still there. Grant went to close the door, but he knew it was futile. The thing that grabbed Malcolm showed its ugly face. It was the most ferocious predator to ever live.

Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex rammed into the shelter. Grant got to the door, and closed it shut. "How are we gonna get out of this?!" yelled Nedry. "We're just going to have to wait," replied Dodgson, "or cause a distraction." The group looked at the man. They knew what he was talking about. "Do we have any flares?" Dodgson replied. "Yes, but what are you going to do?" asked Hammond. "I'm going to distract that damn thing, while you guys get the hell out of here." "I can't let you do that. You're vital to this mission," replied Hammond.

But it was too late. He already had a flare, and was heading out the door. The T-Rex had saw him and chased him to the city nearby. "GO! RUN!" Dodgson had not stopped running and the T-Rex was closing. "We have to go now," said Grant. They went to the nearest car that still worked. "Ellie, make sure you get these guys out of here, got it?" "What are you gonna do?" asked Ellie. "I'm gonna find another car," replied Grant with a smirk. "I'm coming, too," said Billy. "Me too," replied Eric with the same enthusiasm. "Eric, you're too young. Get out of here, and make sure that fatass doesn't fuck anything up," replied Grant. "Alright, Dr. Grant," replied Eric. "Call me Alan."

He got in the car, and it drove off. "Alright, Billy, we got to find a working car." They went to the city that lay in ruins. They could believe the carnage. They wondered if Dodgson had got away. Probably not. They went to the nearest car and looked if it still worked. The engine was crushed, filter was destroyed, and half the other stuff was gone, not to mention there wasn't any doors. They continued on into the city, into dangerous territory. There was no sign of life anywhere. Body's litered the city, yet there were no dinosaurs.

They heard something in the distance. A bang, it was faint, but they heard it. "What was that?" "I have no idea." They went toward the sound. It got louder and louder. It was inside one of the buildings. Billy put his hand on the knob and turned slowy. They looked in and saw a man and a child. They knew who the man was instantly. Dodgson. "Dodgson, how are you alive?" asked Billy. "I have no idea," replied Dodgson. They looked at the kid. He was no older than eight. "If you want to know what happened, get in here and shut that damn door, and lock it."

Dodgson had relived the terror of being chased by the T-Rex_. He was so frightened, he didn't realize that he was headed right toward the city. It was strange that the T-Rex hadn't caught up. He suddenly realized it was playing with its dinner. He got to the city and ran into a little kid all alone. He grabbed the kid jumped in one of the buildings. He told the kid to stay quit and not say a word. They stayed like that for five minutes._

"And that's when you guys came." Dodgson finished his story. Grant thought, _great._ He didn't think a little boy should see any of this. "We got to get out of here and find a working car. I told Ellie to get out of here she probably got out of here unharmed. She took Hammond, Eric, and the fatass out of here. She has a radio, so I can call her," said Grant. "How are we going to do that when we—"

THOOM! The ground shook. They looked out a shattered window. They saw a Spinosaurus being chased by a T-Rex. The spino turned and bit the T-Rex on the neck. The Rex slashed at it with its powerful foot. Blood spilled all over the place. The spino let go and fell to the ground. The T-Rex stomped on spino's neck. The spino bit at its foot. Rex twisted its foot, and broke the spino's neck. The T-Rex had a feast tonight.

"Alright, this is our chance, while he's distracted." They went outside and snuck past the feasting carnivore. They got to a car and looked to see if it worked. Everything looked okay. There was a corpse inside the vehicle. They took the body out. The got into the car and started it. They drove past the T-Rex, drove out of the city.

"Now's a great time to call your friend, Alan," Dodgson pointed out. Grant grabbed the walkie and called her. "Ellie come in, come in Ellie. Answer, damn it." "Alan, its Ellie." "Where are you?" "Well, I can't say, but we lost Nedry." "Who?" "The fatass."

She drove as fast as she could. Ellie Sattler couldn't drive fast enough. And she couldn't concentrate with Nedry whining in the back. "What are we gonna do? I'm too young and beautiful to die!" She just wanted to strangle him. "Eric, where do we go?" asked Sattler. "We just have to go another few miles and we'll be good. There's a gas station there. We need to fill up anyway."

They got to the gas station and found it deserted. They went inside and grabbed as much as they could carry. "Do you think the gas pump still works?" asked Hammond. "Maybe. They still look full enough," replied Eric. Ellie drove up to the gas pump and filled it up. "Guess it's full enough."

They heard it. A hiss. They couldn't find it. "Get in the car now," trembled Eric. When they got there they found that Nedry locked the door. "Nedry, open the door," said Ellie. Nedry shook his head no. "Open the damn door!" They saw it charging. A velociraptor was charging toward them with its giant claw. They ran into the gas station. They saw the raptor trying to break into the car. "Get into the bathroom, and lock the door," said Ellie. They did just that. They heard Nedry's screams. And then it stopped. Then they heard a glass shatter. They heard the clicking of the middle toe on the ground.

They heard crashing and banging. The raptor was definitely searching for them. It was a bang on the door. It was trying to break in. It stopped. They waited. "I'm going to check out there." Ellie slowly open the door and checked in the gas station. The raptor was asleep on the middle of the gas station. She went and checked the car. Nedry's corpse was half eaten, and bone was showing. She casually threw it on the ground.

She started the car. It worked. She went to grab the others. "Hey, do you think there are weapons in this place? Maybe we can use a knife to kill this thing," said Eric. "You can look if you want, and get killed, your call." Eric listened to reason. They got into the car, and drove away.

Back at the city, they were looking for a way out of here. "Hey Alan, do you think Ellie's okay?" asked Dodgson. "If I know Ellie, and I do, she's just fine," replied Grant. The car was slow, and they needed to stop for gas. "Where the hell is a gas station when you need one?" Then, out of nowhere, a large, plated dinosaur came walking past them.

"What's that, mister?" asked the little boy. "That is a stegosaurus, son," replied Dodgson. The stegosaurus looked at the car with a dumb look, and wondered on. "Not the brightest bunch, are they?" asked Billy. "No, in fact they are probably the stupidest dinosaurs of all," replied Grant. They drove on after the last of the stegosaurus moved on, they continued on to drive.

THOOOM! The car stopped. "What was that?" asked the boy. They didn't answer. A T-Rex walked into view of the car. Grant told the kid, "Kid, I'm gonna need you to don't move or make a sound, climb onto the floor, you too Dodgson." They both got onto the floor and didn't move. The Rex moved on and stared at the car. It looked like the same Rex from earlier. It had the scars from the battle and must've picked up more. I sniffed inside the car. _It could smell them._

The Rex roared. It cracked the glass. The Rex stomped on the car. Grant and Billy got to the ground just before it would crush them. "Hey, Grant, it was nice knowing you," said Billy. Grant looked at him confused. Billy got out of the car, and ran toward Rex, distracting him. Rex ran after him. Billy was just about to get inside one of the buildings when Rex grabed him in his mouth. Grant looked out of the car.

He was witnessing the only person he gave a damn about in this entire group's death. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN, GET OUT OF HERE! GO NOW!" Grant got out of the car, grabbed the kid and Dodgson, and ran the hell out of there. He looked back one last time to see Billy limp inside Rex's mouth. They ran the opposite direction.

Inside one of the buildings, Grant and Dodgson threw the body's out the windows and searched for anything that might be inside here. All clear. They looked in the fridge to find some food in there. Obviously this place still had power. They got out something in a container and heated it up. They gave it to the kid to eat. "Hey kid, what's your name, anyway?" asked Grant. "Luke," replied the kid.

"Well, Luke, what was the last thing you remember before all the attacks?" asked Grant. "I was playing with a friend when we lost our ball in the street, he went to go get it, but he didn't come back. That's when the dinosaurs came, and my new best friend Mr. Dodgson saved me." "Actually, Luke, it's Doctor Dodgson," replied Dodgson. "Look, Luke, me and Dr. Dodgson have a lot to talk about," said Grant. Luke knew what that meant and took his food into another room.

"Look, Alan, I'm so sorry about Billy. I was actually growing fond of him, too," said Dodgson, breaking a long silence. "Don't be. It's amazing you're even alive. I have a though that the Rex that was chasing you, was also the one we kept running into," "It could also have been the one to kill Malcolm," "I forgot about him. The only thing that's good about this damn trip, is that we don't have to listen to Dr. Malcolm bitch and complain anymore," replied Grant. "What should we call the Rex? How about Rex?" asked Dodgson. "Naming a dinosaur, now that's an idea. Alright, we just have to make sure that was the same one, though." Grant chuckled a little.

"We've got to find some weapons, see if this city has any gun shops, or something," suggested Dodgson. Grant knew he was right. "Even if this place has a gun shop, how would we know where it is?" asked Grant. Then he got a sudden burst of realization. Luke must know.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Eric Kirby. The group had been driving for ten minutes without any indication where they were going. "I don't know. Maybe we can get to a military base, tell them about the city," said Ellie. Hammond was staring out at the land. "What went wrong?" asked Hammond. "What do you mean?" asked Eric. "These things weren't supposed to happen, we just wanted to build a park," replied Hammond. Eric looked confused, "Hammond, don't tell me you had something to do with this." Hammond stared at him, guilty. "How did you do this?" asked Eric.

"We found a chunk of dinosaur blood, trapped inside ember," told Hammond. "We decided to clone it. It turned out to be a triceratops. It was a cute and cuddly thing. It was harmless to anyone around it. Even when it grew, it only attacked if it wasn't well. We decided to try again. Instead, we formed monsters. We grew hundreds of them, dinosaurs of all kinds. We thought we could control it, we failed with them, as much as we succeeded with the first one."

"That doesn't make any sense," replied a dumfounded Eric, "you told us that the dinosaurs came up out of the ground." Hammond had a very good answer for him, "Those earthquakes were a cover up, they weren't that strong, and it happened in the Pacific, not the Atlantic. We decided to deceive you all, including you, Mr. Kirby. Ms. Sattler, will you please stop the car?" "Why?" asked Ellie. "Just stop the car, it's time for me to pay my debts," replied Hammond. Ellie stopped the car, and Hammond opened the door. "Mr. Hammond!" yelled Eric. He waved goodbye, got out of the car, and started walking the way they came from, without a word. Ellie started driving.

"It's over there," pointed Luke. Grant followed him to the gun shop. He and Dodgson carried a few weapons they found, mainly carving knives. They saw the gun shop and headed for it. They've been walking for twenty blocks. Luke was tired and hungry, "When will we eat?! I'm starving?! Why are we going to the gun shop?!" Grant ignored all these questions and continued onward. They went into the gun shop to find there were only a few handguns, and one shotgun. "Hey, Alan, you know how to use one of those?" asked Dodgson. "I took a class when I was sixteen," replied Grant.

He searched for the bullets and put them in his pack. Dodgson grabbed a handgun. "You know how to use one of those?" asked Grant. "Point and shot, right?" replied Dodgson in a worried manner. "Sure, Dodgson. Sure." Grant loaded the shotgun and slung it over his back. He grabbed extra bullets and put them in his pockets. "Let's go."

The night was young and they knew this was the most dangerous. The heard something. It was a hiss. "Run," said Grant. "Why?" replied Luke. "Just run." They ran for one of the buildings. They got inside and locked to door.

It was quiet after that. They heard the click of a handgun. "What are you doing here?" They turned and saw a man. He was balding, in his thirties. He looked like a hunter. "I'll say it again, what are you doing here?" he asked again. "Please, we heard one of those things, we just ran toward the house, I promise we won't bother you," replied Grant. The man looked at them suspiciously. "Alright. You can stay. Only because you have a little kid with you." He holstered the handgun and walked toward a couch. "I have food and water, enough for weeks. I was going to make a run for the store, see if there was anything worthwhile there."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us," replied Dodgson. He took off his pack and looked around. "What's your name, anyway?" asked Grant. "Woods, Steven Woods, but you can call me Steve," replied the man.

"I'm Alan Grant. And this is Luke." He pointed toward Luke. "And I'm Dodgson," pronounced Dodgson. Steve sniffed, and said, "What a great name." There was a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be my mate, Al," said Steve in response. He unlocked the door, and let a younger lad in. "About time, I was trying to open the door for the past five minutes," said Al. "Why didn't you knock when you couldn't open the door the first time?" asked Luke. Al looked at the kid and said, "Why are you so tiny?" Luke just walked away.

Grant didn't like the door being open. "Hey, might want to close that door." Steve laughed and said, "Why? Nothing is going to bother us. They might be stupid as hell, but they know when to stay away." Al screamed. He was being attacked by a raptor. He was being pulled out the door by it. Steve yelled, "AL!" He unsheathed his hunting knife and attacked it.

Grant grabbed his shotgun and ran up to the raptor. Al was already dead, and Steve was being attacked. He was bleeding heavily. Grant aimed and fired. The raptors head exploded. Grant grabbed Steve and dragged him inside. "What are you doing, Grant!? You're leading more of them right inside here!" yelled Dodgson. "I'm not gonna make him get better, he's gonna be bait," replied Grant, in a cold voice. He plopped him on the couch, and squirted him with steak sauce. "They had steak sauce?" said Luke. Grant ignored him and continued to pile steaks on him.

He packed some food and water in his bag. He grabbed Luke and ran for the door. Dodgson followed. They checked if it was clear and ran.

"You shouldn't have let him go," said Eric. They were on their way back to the city, to grab Grant and the others, hopefully. "I didn't have any say in it, Eric. He made his choice, and I didn't stop him," replied Ellie. They didn't have any means to defend themselves and they would be lucky to make it back to the city.

They were everywhere. He couldn't see them, but he knew. He could feel them. Grant had not stopped and he wasn't going to. He had his gun ready, and he wasn't afraid to use it. A raptor jumped in front of him. Grant simply shot it in the head. It died instantly. But he could kill all the raptor's chasing him. They weren't even trying to get him. They were playing with him.

He got into a building and locked every door in it. He was alone in the lobby of what he thought was a hotel. He remembered how he got separated from them.

_They were running from what they assumed was a pack of the raptors. Dodgson was hanging on to Luke, who was crying bullets. They heard the noises all around them. Obviously they were not distracted by the body long enough for an escape. THOOM! They stopped. Rex had found them. _

_Grant had taken a right. Dodgson took the left. Grant had continued to run. Dodgson had means to defend himself. He had handguns in his bag. Rex wasn't occupied with the humans. He ran straight toward the pack. He was able to kill some of the raptors. The others retreated. Grant was just running for his life, not looking back, knowing it would mean death._

He had no idea where Dodgson and Luke were. They were probably dead, he didn't know. He had to find a way out of this city, and find help. He looked outside, and for a minute he had hope. There were people.

He ran for the door to open it, when he saw him. Rex was chasing them. Grant had already flung the door open. "IN HERE! GET IN HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" A man grabbed a little girl and ran for the door. Others tried to run towards him, but were stopped by Rex.

A woman was able to get in. Grant shut the door before Rex saw them, hopefully. He was thankful to see other people still alive. "Thank you for saving us, mister," thanked the man. "I'm Charlie." Grant shook his hand, and introduced himself. "What's the girls name?" asked Grant. "I don't know. I saw her, and grabbed her," replied Charlie. _Great,_ thought Grant, _all I needed to do was watch another kid._

"What's your name?" asked Grant to the woman. She replied, "Anne Marie." He went back to the window to see if there was the slightest chance Luke and Dodgson had got away from the pack.

Dodgson and Luke were held up in a building. It was a dirty, smelly old building. Obviously condemned. They had no idea how they had got away, or it they would live to see tomorrow. They had only been here for three, maybe four days, but it had felt like a month. Dodgson looked outside and saw Rex trudge through the street, with a human corpse in his mouth.

"Mr. Dodgson, are we gonna die?" asked a very tired Luke. Dodgson sighed and replied, "I don't know, Luke. I don't know."

He sniffed the air, and smelled larger prey than the strange creatures he had eaten. He wondered and saw something that caught his eye. It was two large dinosaurs. They were strange. They were as big, if not bigger, than him, and had a long snout, as well as a strange sail. They were probably stronger than him. He liked a challenge. He knew if he failed, he would most certainly die, but he had killed bigger prey than these.

Rex charged the sail-backs in a surprise attack. The first one was trampled, and didn't stand a chance once it fell to the ground. Rex stomped on its neck, and it died instantly. The second one was ready, and it clawed at Rex's face. He screamed in pain, as his left eye was clawed out. He swung his tail, and hit it in the side. It fell, but got right back up.

Rex charged and bit down on its neck. It screamed in pain. It made one last ditch attempt to escape Rex's grasped and tried to claw at Rex's stomach. Rex merely applied more pressure, and snap. The strange dinosaur fell to the ground with a thud. This kill was enough to last for a few weeks, but he would only eat until he was full. He roared into the night sky. He was the king, nobody can stop him, he is Rex.

They made it back into the city. They had been driving for hours on end. They stopped to put a little gas in at the station they had already visited, and saw Nedry reduced to a skull, an arm, a leg, and a few ribs. They stockpiled on food, even if it was only junk food. They had no way of finding the others, if they were still alive. "Ellie! Your radio! You can use it to call Grant!" suggested Eric.

She hadn't thought of that. She turned the radio on, and tried to get Grant. "Grant? Can you hear me? I just got back into the city and I'm looking for you. If you can hear me, answer." No answer. She was worried. He always answered. "Maybe his radio is dead," thought Eric. "Maybe, but that's not like him. He's always smart, if his battery is dead it'd be from talking to someone too long."

"He might have accidentally kept it on, Ellie." She knew he was right. "Let's go, maybe we can find them."

She was honing in on her prey. She knew where, and when they were. She smarter than the rest, and that's saying a lot. She walked up to the door, and sniffed. She could smell them. She knew they were here. One of here underlings tried to break the door down, but he was tossed aside like some rag doll. She walked up to him, and cut his belly open, spilling his intestines. He was still alive, and screaming in pain.

She would not give him the mercy he desired, she let his suffering go on, and none of the pack dared to disobey her. She was the alpha-female, the big one. Yes, she liked the sound of that. She communicated with her pack. She would be The Big One. The most agile carnivore out there. She was the queen of the raptors.

"That's the third time they've tried to break in today," sighed Charlie. It was three days after Grant lost Luke and Dodgson. He doubted very much that they were alive. But he's been wrong before. He hoped this was one of those times. They had formed a pattern, go out the back entrance and cover there scent with oils and, unfortunately, Rex's urine. It was disgusting, but better than the alternative.

They have lived for three days in this hell hole. They had lost their car, and all their supplies. Ellie and Eric were running low on food and water. "I'm going out," said Ellie. "What? You can't be serious. They will find you and eat you," whispered Eric. "Why are you whispering? Anyways, I'm going out to get some food and you can't stop me," replied Ellie. "Look at the situation we're in. We have little to no food and water, we have no weapons, and I'm pretty sure that there are tons of those things out there. What in your mind suddenly snapped and makes you want to died?" asked Eric. "I dunno, but I'm still going," Ellie replied. "We're screwed," shrugged Eric.

Rex had been full for the past three days. The sail-backs had been quite a good meal. But he ate them up fast. And he told himself he had to have more. All that remained of the first was bone. Then he smelled it. It was a large creature, larger than him. He looked around a corner, and it. I was a female T-Rex. She was just as hungry as he had been three days ago. She was large for a T-Rex, even bigger than the sail-backs. Even though she was of the same kind he didn't want to share his food.

He awaited the attack. He left a little of the meat out for the female so he could charge her. She walked up and sniffed the meat. She jerked her head from side to side, she didn't want anyone taking her food. He waited for her to bite it. She bent lower, and sniffed it again. She then began to eat.

He charged her. She had been surprised. He jumped and prepared to bite down on her neck. She moved forward and he bit her stomach instead. He clawed her, and she tried to escape. She was able to shake him off. They stared down each other. She charged, and although he avoided her first charge, he wasn't able to avoid her tail. It whipped his side and dropped him. He thought about biting her foot, but he knew what she would do.

She almost got to him, but was unable to keep him down, for he had gotten up, and bit down on her forehead. She screamed, for she knew this was the death lock. She tried to escape, but her skull was being crushed. He continued to apply the pressure. She was finally able to get free, but she was badly injured. She wouldn't survive the night in this condition. He wouldn't let her go, however. He rammed her in the stomach. She fell, and she did not get up. She looked at him one last time, as his foot came down on her skull, and everything went black.

Grant had been running low on food at the local market. All that was left was a few candy bars, some cans of beans, and some milk. They couldn't have eaten all that food in a week, could they? It was very tiring. "Are you completely sure that's everything in that store?" asked Charlie. Grant nodded, and took out a water bottle. He guzzled it down like it was an ounce of water.

Anne walked up to take a look at the little girl. "She's several minor bruises from the fall a few days ago, but not much else." The little girl hadn't said a word. She was either in shock, or she was a mute. Probably the former. There was a bang at the door. They jolted up. Grant grabbed the shotgun, now low on ammunition. He looked out the peephole in the door. He couldn't believe his eyes: it was Luke.

He swung the door open and pulled him in. "Dr. Grant! I thought I was gonna die!" jumped a very happy Luke. He gave him a hug, and asked him, "Luke, where is Dodgson?" Luke then told the story.

_Dodgson looked outside of the door, looking if it was clear. "Alright, Luke, we have to go for food. You have to stay by me, understand?" whispered Dodgson. Luke shook his head, yes. Dodgson walked outside. He saw that the coast was clear. He walked with Luke to the end of the block. He went to the nearest market and saw that it was bare to the last jug of milk. He took out a gun that he still had. He saw a trail of liquids. He saw it leading out of the door._

_He opened the door and looked outside. He motioned for Luke to follow. Dodgson followed the trail to a building. Then the attack happened. A huge raptor pounced on Dodgson. Dodgson shot wildly in the air. A shot hit the raptor in the eye. It bounced off of Dodgson in sheer pain. Luke was looking for the trail of liquids. He saw it leading into one of the doors. He looked back and saw Dodgson one last time, having his head chewed off by the raptor._

"And that's how I got here," Luke finished his story. Grant looked and saw Charlie staring at them. Grant shook his head, not knowing what to do next. He looked out the peephole and saw the raptors talking amongst each other. The only thing he could think of was getting out of this God damn city.

He walked throw the city looking for more prey. He hadn't eaten the female, for that was a waste, and he figured he'd get indigestion. He saw smaller prey, not like the strange creatures he had eaten, instead these were a different kind. He noticed a hook on the foot. He readied the attack, and pounced.

Rex was trying franticly to grab these creatures. They were fast, but he grabbed some of them. He ate them quickly. He had killed and eaten three of them. He licked his lips, and moved on.

"Where are we, anyway?" Eric and Ellie had been searching for food the past three hours. "Well, judging by that street sign on the ground next to the pole, I'd say we're on 4th and Main," replied Ellie. The walk had been exhausting. They had been wholly unprepared for this. "What's that smell?" asked Eric. Ellie noticed it too. It was a sweet smell. Like dried up vomit. She smelled that smell before. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She looked back and saw Eric being pulled inside one of the buildings. She grabbed him and tried to pull him to safety. "HELP ME!" Eric continued to scream. She was losing her grip on him. Eric whispered his final words, "But I'm not supposed to die." He was then pulled in the building, screaming. Ellie took a moment to look in shock at what she just saw. She got up and ran.

The bang at the door continued. Grant had been annoyed. The food supply was running dangerously low. He decided not to eat, as had Charlie. Charlie walked up to Grant, "What do you suppose we do, exactly? I mean, we're stuck in a building, running low on food, with dinosaurs at the door," asked Charlie. "There's just no hope," sighed Grant.

He walked up to the door, and through a slit in the door, saw the raptors planning. Then he remembered: the radio. Stupid! He had forgotten all about it trying to run for his life. He grabbed it and it still had power. "Wait, you had a radio and forgot to tell us about it?" asked Charlie. Grant then replied, "I forgot about it while I trying to not get eaten."

He was about to use it when someone tried hailing him, "Hello, is anyone out there? Can you hear me? This is Captain James Barnes. I repeat, do you read me?" Grant couldn't believe it. He replied to the transmission, "This is Doctor Alan Grant. I am in Chicago. We need help." "Thank God, I have a small platoon on standby. We are outside of the city right now. We have dealt with the problem in New York. We will pick you up, along with any other survivors," replied Barnes.

"Get ready, we're leaving." "What?" asked Anne Marie. "Yes, we just heard a transmission from the military, their coming to save us," replied Grant. Charlie then backed him up, "It's true, I heard it all." They got all they need to wait out the storm. "So, we just wait for them to find us, and we go with them,"

They waited ten minutes without any sign of the military. Then there was a knock at the door. They froze. Last time someone knocked at the door they found Luke. Grant open the door with a shotgun. He had one last shell. "Do you always open a door like that to a girl?" He noticed the voice instantly. It was Ellie. "Ellie! Thank God you found us!" yelled Grant. He gave her a hug. "Thanks, Alan. But we have more important things to worry about," said Ellie.

"Look, I'd love to talk, but we need to leave. Now!" yelled Ellie. He understood why. Rex had found them. He charged at the building. Anne walked out and screamed. Rex looked at his next meal. He picked her up in his mouth, while she was still screaming. He chomped down, and she fell limp. He threw the bottom half of her body into a building, where a pack of scavengers scampered to get to.

Charlie was getting the kids as far away from them as possible. Grant pulled Ellie into the door, and ran to distract the hungry Rex. Rex followed Grant. He was running to get somewhere to get the others safe. Rex had him cornered in an alley. He was getting ready to chow down on his next meal.

"Hey!" Rex looked at the source of the sound. It was James Barnes. "Smile, you sonuvabitch!" He pointed a RPG at Rex's head and fired. His head exploded into a sea of blood. His body fell to the ground, barely missing Grant. "King of the dinosaurs, my ass," Barnes said, and then introduced himself, "Captain James Barnes, at your service." Grant shook his hand, and told him, "There are other people, I can show you where." Barnes then replied with a smile, "Excellent, I'm sure we won't have any troubles." Grant looked at him puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

When they walked out of the alley, he saw Barnes small platoon. It looked like a small army. There were at least two dozen men, three tanks, and four jeeps. He lead them to where the others were. "Excuse me, Dr. Grant. I'm going to need to ask you, how many casualties were there, as a part of your little group?" Grant looked at him and answered him, "Donald Malcolm, Lewis Dodgson, Steven Woods, some guy named Al, Anne Marie, and Billy Brennan. You're going to have to ask Dr. Ellie Sattler who else died."

Barnes walked up to Ellie, and asked her the same question. She answered, "Dennis Nedry and Eric Kirby. John Hammond is missing. That's it. I swear."

Barnes went to Luke. Barnes said, "Hey there, kid. You want to ride in the tank?" Luke jumped and replied, "Thank you very much!" He lifted Luke into the tank, and strapped him in one of the seats.

Barnes took the grenade launcher AK47. He pointed the launcher at one of the buildings. Grant walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?" Barnes then replied, "Might want to cover your ears." He fired the launcher at the buildings, and severed parts of raptors flew everywhere. "They were about to attack, and I stopped them before they got the jump on us. We better head out before more of these things come to this damned place," said a suave Barnes. "And, since you survived through this post-apocalyptic city, I figured you can help me take charge of this ragtag group of soldiers," replied Barnes.

Grant grinned at him and said, "All I want to do is help these people survive. And I got to know, how many supplies do you have?" "Well, we have enough for at least a few more weeks, maybe even more," replied Barnes. Grant then nodded and helped Charlie get the girl inside the tank.

Barnes walked through the city to survey the damage, and look for survivors. The dinosaurs that were alive were small fry compared to the others, and were dispatched easily. The city was in ruins, with no hope of rebuilding. He walked back to the others, and ordered them to leave as soon as they could.

They soon left the city and headed for another. Whatever they could find on the way for supplies they picked up. It was a hard life, but they survived.

Meanwhile, back at the city.

"You actually did it, Hammond. You destroyed the world as we know it." John Hammond had finally reached the city after a month. He had been a mental wreck. He had survived, but only barely, scavenging what little food and water he found. He had become delirious in the passing days. He had become a mad man. There was no end in sight to his pain. But he didn't care.

"You did a good job, doing what I told you to do, my pretty," said Hammond. He had kept an even darker secret about the whole mess. This wasn't an accident. He had orchestrated it the whole time. The dinosaurs were under his control.

That's when a giant dinosaur rose up out of the ground, towering over many of the buildings, easily forty stories high. It had a strange look to it, like a spinosaurus, but mutated. Spikes jutting out everywhere, with an evil face. "You didn't interfere, and you did well. Now, it's time to finish off my fellow man, and destroy the world!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh echoed through the city, and the dinosaur bellowed a triumphant roar into the night sky. This was extinction.

* * *

Authors Note: First of all, I own none of the names, they come from Jurassic Park and a few other stories. Except Al, he's an original. And I also posted it on the Godzilla Fanon Wiki because it's basically the apocalypse and dinosaurs. If you want to read it there, here's a link: wiki/Extinction.

If you like it, comment below, and I'll upload the sequel.

Bye!


End file.
